


pain

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	pain

Steve走出门的时候看到Bucky，对方似乎一脸不知道发生了什么的样子，站在门口，似乎想推门回去，又似乎看见了他想向他走来。

这似乎是那个多年前在布鲁克林为他打架的James，又似乎是那个在九头蛇冰冷的器械旁念着他名字的barnes，但他却是记忆大部分都是混乱的Bucky。忘记的部分里包括对他的爱。不知道为什么Steve笃定是Bucky忘记了他曾爱自己，他应该爱自己。

“Bucky”

“Steve……”

Bucky最终选择了向他走来，半长的短发被绑到脑后，所以他看见对方透着迷茫的绿色眼睛。Bucky喊他名字的时候舔了一下嘴唇，这是他下意识的动作，但他或许不知道这个动作多么诱人。

Steve想给Bucky一个拥抱，又想给他一个亲吻。他举棋不定，犹豫不决，然而所有的犹豫都在看到Bucky头上发带的时候瞬间转化成了冲动。那是一条绿色的丝带，上面高调的用金线绣了Loki的名字。

所有的故事里冬日战士都是和美国队长绑定出现的，邪神Loki算什么，凭什么来染指他的Bucky。Bucky是爱他的，Bucky是他的。他只是暂时忘记了而已。

不明白为什么Steve的脸色突然阴沉下来，Bucky只觉得自己反应不过来就被Steve拉进了怀里，然后对方不由分说的捧着他的脸吻了过来。

Steve的亲吻技巧性不强，却罕见的充满了占有欲，紧紧捉住他的嘴唇不放，用舌头顶开他的牙关，在他的口腔里扫掠，纠缠他的舌头。就算是曾经的情场老手都没法在这场热吻中夺取掌控权，Steve用手捂住他的眼睛，然后把他抵在墙上亲吻。

“Bucky，”

“唔……”

Bucky和Steve一边纠缠不清一边打开门进入最近的房间里，然后在门背后又进行了热烈的吻。Steve决定不再克制他心底对Bucky的所有阴暗面，无论什么方式，他都要让Bucky留在他身边。之前他以为他可以看着Bucky幸福就好，但是他现在发现他不可以接受Bucky和别人在一起。

帽衫的布料被轻易撕开，Steve抱住Bucky的腰然后把他抬高抵在门上，含住他的乳头用力的吸允，Bucky的胸膛被留下一枚枚又红又紫的吻痕，那是明晃晃的在宣誓主权。

“轻一点，”

Bucky抱住Steve的脖子，将腿盘在他的腰上，他第一次看见Steve如此热情。Steve已经扒下他的裤子，然后把手指摸上他的屁股。然而摸到他早就准备好的黑色丁字裤之后，对方顿了下，哑着嗓子问他这是什么。

“呃，那个，Loki……”

没等Bucky把话说完，他就被狠狠扔到了床上。Steve以为他这是准备和Loki约会用的，脸色更加的阴沉起来，他撕下那块黑色的布料扔到一边，然后毫不留情用手指插进了Bucky的后穴。

“和他做，舒服吗？”

“什么？”

Steve的手指动起来，狠狠的碾压Bucky的前列腺，他感觉他的血液再翻涌，他绝对，绝对，不能让别人再碰他的Bucky！

“别……”

灭顶的快感窜上尾椎骨再到大脑，Bucky感觉自己口干舌燥，大腿发软，他不知道自己哪一句让Steve造成了误会，但是对方现在是真切的在操他，真切的对他有欲望。

Steve拉开Bucky的双腿，三根手指伸进他的体内搅动，直到发出咕叽咕叽的水声。Bucky想要说什么，但是被他捂住了嘴巴 他不想从这张嘴里听出任何拒绝的话。

Steve撕开一块床单蒙住了Bucky的眼睛，并且把他的手绑在胸前，然后直接顶入。虽然经过扩张，但粗壮的阴茎顶入的时候还是感觉到撕裂般的疼痛。Bucky呜咽的一声，Steve没有等到他适应就开始抽插，速度快到恨不得直接撞坏他。

他应该早点的，不应该让别人先碰了Bucky。Steve黑着眼睛看他身下的Bucky，对方白皙的皮肤上都已经布满了他的吻痕。粉嫩的嘴唇现在波光粼粼，不断开合着发出因为他所带来的呻吟。Steve的手指在Bucky唇瓣上摩挲良久，终于伸进他的嘴里，压住他温热柔软的舌头，堵在他的口腔里不让他嘴巴合上。

“啊唔，”

Steve用手指和阴茎同频率的在他上下两个嘴里操弄，Bucky的口水糊满了Steve的手指，而下身流出的液体也被肉体的撞击拍打成白沫，沾湿了整个屁股。他们的耻毛纠缠在一起，变得潮湿。Steve的囊袋拍打在Bucky的屁股上，Bucky挺翘的性器迫不及待的想要得到安慰，他感觉Steve能够直接把他操到射出来。

Bucky的腿架上Steve的肩头，Steve啃咬着他腿侧的皮肤，同时用另一只手摸到Bucky的臀缝里来回摩挲，最后他加了一根手指和性器一同操Bucky。

敏感点被不断按压的快感让Bucky冲上高潮，一直没有得到抚慰的性器涨红了想要射出来，但是Steve看准时机抓住了他的性器，用手指堵住前端，带有粗糙纹路的指腹在马眼抠挖，一旦等他想要释放又堵住。如此反复，Bucky憋的难耐的挺起腰身，自己动着屁股让Steve在他的体内进出，讨好着他。

“和我一起好吗，Bucky？”

Steve用一手手指夹住Bucky的舌头，一手握住他的性器不紧不慢的动作，让他在临界点迟迟不能得到释放。

Bucky感觉到他在说什么，但是身体的欲望已经让他没有心思关注更多，Steve在亲吻他的胸膛，一遍又一遍的问他好不好，Bucky迷茫的点点头，然后Steve就快速的在他体内抽插起来，撸动着他的性器，带着他一起攀上高潮。Bucky大脑一片空白，想要尖叫，但是嘴里的手指堵住了他的声音。

“Bucky，”

Steve抽出Bucky嘴里的手指，用唇舌再次封锁他的嘴，把Bucky紧紧箍到怀里。

这是他的Bucky ，永远是他的Bucky。


End file.
